(fail)entine Day
by dearkimkai
Summary: harusnya Kim Jongin bahagia memiliki kekasih tampan seperti Sehun. Tapi dihari kasih sayang ini ia justru uring-uringan, karena kekasih menyebalkan dan tak romantisnya itu menghilang seharian tanpa kabar! just Drabble HUNKAI with uke!Kai


DRABBLE HUNKAI; VALENTINE DAY

SEHUN

X

KAI

_WARNING: THIS'S BOY LOVE, CRACK PAIR, DLDR_

_Silahkan berikan kritik atau mungkin bash pada ceritanya, tapi jangan castnya. Oke?_

_Just enjoy it guys!_

_._

_._

_Dearkimkai present..._

Kai merasa kesal, benar-benar kesal pada kekasihnya – Oh Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari valentine, hari penuh kasih sayang. Diluaran sana pasti banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang berkencan bersama dan menikmati coklat-coklat manis, dan Kai juga yakin pasti namja-namja di luaran sana akan membanjiri kekasihnya dengan barang-barang khas valentine seperti; boneka, bunga, dan juga pernak pernik lainnya.

Tapi sialnya, pada moment seperti ini ia sama sekali tidak mendapat apa-apa dari kekasihnya yang sayang sekali harus ia akui memiliki wajah tampan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Oh Sehun!" Geram Kai dengan mencengkeram erat ponselnya.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda namja bermarga Oh itu menghubungi Kai.

Sialan!

Oke, sebenarnya Kai juga bukan seorang namja yang mengharapkan sebuah teddy bear atau sekotak cokelat dari sang kekasih, tidak sama sekali. Ia sama sekali tak berharap Oh Sialan Sehun itu bertindak romantis dan memberikan barang-barang cheesy di peringatan hari kasih sayang ini.

Tapi please, mendapat ucapan 'selamat hari valentine' itu akan terlihat tampak lebih baik dan cukup bagi Kai, atau jika memang Sehun tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu setidaknya dia menghubungi Kai hari ini, bukannya hilang tanpa kabar hingga pukul tujuh malam. 24 pesan yang Kai kirim pun tidak ada yang di balas, di telfon pun tak diangkat!

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan orang macam dia?" kini Kai sedang menatap wallpaper handphone-nya, ada gambar selca dirinya bersama sehun dengan pose yang tidak bisa dibilang manis. Karena nyatanya ekspresi Sehun dengan hidung berkerut itu sama sekali tidak terlihat romantis, padahal ekspresi Kai sedang tersenyum manis disitu.

Kai menyentuh layar handphone-nya, kemudian menekan speed dial angka satu yang menghubungkan langsung pada nomor kekasihnya itu.

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Halo?" Kai segera mengeluarkan suara ketika sambungannya diangkat.

"Ya, Halo?" Jawab Sehun terdengar santai.

"Ya! Kemana saja kau Oh Sehun?! Aku mengirimkan puluhan pesan dan menelfonmu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada satu pun yang kau balas! Maumu itu apa brengsek?!" dengan menggebu-gebu Kai melontarkan apa yang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi, ia kesal setengah hidup.

"Woo, calm down baby" Sehun cekikikan saja mendengar kekasihnya yang sexy itu marah-marah.

"Apa katamu?! Calm down? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, sedangkan kau begitu mengesalkan, bodoh!" Kai masih semangat dengan acara – mari-mengomeli-Oh-Tampan-Sehun. Hingga..

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Sepertinya kau punya tamu, Kai" Sehun menginterupsi ocehan kekasihnya ketika ia mendengar bel diujung telponnya.

"Aku belum selesai, jangan tutup telponmu!"

"Hn"

Kai 'pun berjalan malas menuju pintu apartemennya dengan handphone yang masih menempel pada telinga kirinya. Tangan kanannya membuka pintu berwarna putih mengkilap tersebut, dan kemudian mata sayunya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berdiri dengan senyum yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat mempesona bagi siapapun namun memuakan bagi Kai.

Hening.

Satu.

Dua.

Dan... kedua bola mata Kai membesar ketika namja dihadapannya itu menempelkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir plum miliknya. Bisa ia rasakan bagaimana bibir tipis itu melumat lembut bibir bawahnya, bahkan tangan namja tersebut menekan kedua pipi Kai agar bibir tebalnya itu sedikit terbuka. Dan dengan tiba-tiba lidah panas itu menerobos masuk, menyalurkan rasa manis dari potongan coklat yang berada di mulutnya. Kai sedikit tak siap menerima serangan tiba-tiba itu, namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menikmati lelehan coklat pada lidah laki-laki yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya saat ini, menyesap lidah panjang berlumur coklat itu dengan senang. Ia baru tahu, coklat dengan saliva yang melumer dari bibir kekasihnya adalah perpaduan yang luar biasa. Hingga tanpa sadar handphonenya sudah jatuh dilantai karena tangan Kai sibuk meremas rambut blonde kekasihnya – Oh Sehun.

"Selamat hari valentine, sayang" bisik Sehun begitu ciuman keduanya terlepas. Dilihatnya Kai yang tengah terengah dengan wajah memerah ditambah bibir mengkilap basah dengan sedikit lelehan coklat bercampur saliva pada sudut bibirnya. Pemandangan yang indah, Oh Sehun?

Mendengar hal itu, Kai hanya dapat memeluk Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher putih milik kekasihnya itu dengan rona merah muda yang menjalar pada pipi gembilnya.

"Bodoh! Dasar Oh sehun Bodoh! Aku membencimu"

"Ya, ya, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, sayang" balas Sehun dengan kekehan yang terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

Mungkin memiliki kekasih yang tidak romantis seperti Sehun itu terkadang menyebalkan, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kai begitu mencintai laki-laki pucat yang sudah membuatnya uring-uringan seharian ini. Oh Sehun itu tak terduga dan Kai menyukainya.

"Astaga, Sehun!"

"Ada apa?"

"Pintunya belum kau tutup!"

-FIN-

Review?

Sincerely,

Dearkimkai


End file.
